


The last dance of the night

by Moira_chan



Series: XanLow Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: Prince Xander never seemed to be the type of man who could dance very well - so it comes as a surprise to Laslow, definitely, when he sees him waltzing with ease on the evening of his coronation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I'm so excited about [XanLow week](http://xanlow-week.tumblr.com/), I can't believe it's finally here... So, have my first contribution! I'm sorry, though, the XanLow is kinda really soft in this one... >w>
> 
> The prompt for day 01 is "dance". I hope you'll enjoy this! ;w;  
> You can also read it [on my tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/150976759487/title-the-last-dance-of-the-night-theme-day-01) if you feel like it.

Prince Xander never seemed to be the type of man who could dance very well. With all due respect, of course, he sure is dignified and imposing and handsome, but the way he always stands tall, his broad shoulders and back remaining stiff at all times, makes it look like he would totally lack the suppleness and agility required to perform even the most basic dance moves-  
So it comes as a surprise to Laslow, definitely, when he sees his liege waltzing with ease on the evening of his coronation. For a second, he blinks and wonders if he’s not dreaming; if he’s not actually imagining the way the new King of Nohr embraces Lady Camilla, one hand on her hip and the other in hers, as he leads her in perfect sync with the music; but it becomes clear he is not a short while later, when the beautiful, noble woman Laslow was about to ask for a dance suddenly puts a hand in front of her mouth in an embarrassed gesture and refuses politely.

“I have no doubt you’re as good a dancer as a seducer,” she explains, “but I promised to let His Majesty have the next dance.”

And she’s not talking about Lord Leo. She’s not talking about Lord Leo, because Lord Leo is standing across the room and giving his full attention only to Lord Takumi, and she’s not talking about Lord Leo because it isn’t long until the music stops and Lord Xander, His Majesty the King of Nohr, lets go of his sister’s hand and walks up to the lady Laslow was speaking with.  
She smiles, obviously entranced, and takes the hand he’s offering her; the next thing Laslow knows, his liege is leading her to the dance floor and the music is playing again. He watches them in startled silence for a while, until he decides there are plenty of other magnificent ladies he could flirt with here and moves on-  
But the next woman he talks to rejects him without an explanation; and the third one admits she only wants to dance with the King, even if it means she won’t dance at all tonight; and when he’s finally about to get a dance with a young, pretty noble, Lord Xander appears as if out of nowhere, shoots his retainer a small, confident smile, and downright _steals_ the girl he has been flirting with for the past hour.

It doesn’t happen once, nor twice – it keeps happening, over and over again, during the entire evening, so systematically that when the party finally nears its end Laslow still hasn’t danced with a single lady. Granted, some of the girls he spoke with may have heard of his (rather poor, sadly) reputation, but for Lord Xander to have already asked every single one of his potential partners for a dance way before Laslow? It has to be his never-ending bad luck with women.  
So he’s left alone, sulking (as much as he tries not to let it show, he’s never been really good at hiding his emotions), while his eyes go from the crowded dance floor to the window and back again. Judging from the color of the sky outside, it’s now so late that morning probably won’t take very long to come. Today has been a long day; somehow, he can’t wait to be back to his room to get some rest and-

“Laslow, my friend.”

His liege’s deep and gentle, although maybe a little tired voice startles him and he is quick to avert his gaze from the window. Lord Xander is standing in front of him, his thin lips curved in a slight smile. The crown in his curly blond hair adorns him, and the way his elegant clothes fit him perfectly makes Laslow understand a little bit better why every woman invited to this party seemed to be willing to dance with the King more than anyone else.

“Congratulations on your coronation, milord,” he says as casually as possible.

Thanking him with a quick bow of his head, Lord Xander hands him a glass of what seems to be wine, which his retainer accepts with gratitude.

“Are you not enjoying yourself tonight?” the King then asks. “You look somehow… disappointed.”

Laslow’s eyes shoot open.  
His liege’s tone is slightly concerned and it touches him, but… is he serious? … Well, obviously he is. Still, Laslow finds it hard to believe him and gives him a grimace of disconcert. He ponders his options for a while, but in the end, he deems it preferable to be plain honest.

“To tell you the truth, milord, I probably would have spent a better night if all the fair ladies who attended the party had agreed to dance with me instead of only wanting you as their partner… I had no idea you were that talented of a dancer!”

Now that he’s giving it a little more thought, he probably shouldn’t be addressing Lord Xander – the _King_ – so casually, even though he’s used to it. Feeling a little self-conscious, he keeps an arm behind his back as he carefully takes a sip from his glass. His liege doesn’t take offense, however; he only _chuckles_.  
Don’t misunderstand Laslow; Lord Xander’s laughter is nice, as in, _really_ nice, so rare and quiet and yet so heart-warming, especially after all those years of a war that seemed like it would only end in death and blood. He’s mocking his retainer, though, and the mercenary can’t help but blush a little.

“Thank you, Laslow, but I’m not. Camilla has been helping me train for weeks, so that I would not make a fool of myself tonight.”

“What?!”

Now Laslow’s voice sounds (and _is_ ) absolutely shocked and almost hurt; he managed not to scream, or at least not too loudly, thankfully, but… Although he tries to keep it a secret to as many people as possible, he _knows_ that nearly everyone in this castle knows that he loves to dance – so why?

“Why didn’t you ask _me_ for help?” he questions, tone almost whining.

As shy as he can get about his dancing skills, the situation’s entirely different when he’s supposed to teach someone else; and frankly, he would have been more than happy to help Lord Xander. Not only because he’s his retainer, but also because they’re friends, too – and the thought of his liege carefully putting a hand on his hip, trying his best to adopt the correct posture as he would fight the urge to look at his feet, his best focused, stern look never once leaving his noble features…  
Laslow feels himself blush a little; perhaps it isn’t that good of an idea in the end. And Lady Camilla must have been a good teacher as well, anyway, since Lord Xander definitely _didn’t_ make a fool of himself in the slightest bit tonight. Not even once.

In front of him, the newly crowned King of Nohr empties his glass and places it on a nearby table.

“I am certain that you would not have enjoyed having a student as disastrous as me,” he finally answers. “You would not believe how many times Camilla almost lost patience during our lessons.”

Laslow opened his mouth to object, but his liege cut him off.

“Still, your willingness to offer your aid touches me. As you must have noticed, I am still quite far from being the best dancer in the kingdom…”

… Well, his retainer can’t argue on this – it is true, after all, that the King still makes a certain number of small mistakes. But that doesn’t mean he should be ashamed of himself, especially if he’s truly improved as much as he implies he has in only a few weeks!  
And he’s not ashamed. Judging by the confident, maybe a bit teasing smile he flashes Laslow, he’s not ashamed.

“The next song will probably be the last one they will play tonight,” he begins, “but I believe I could use even a single lesson from a teacher as skilled as you. That is, if your offer to help still stands.”

Laslow’s eyes open wide and he finds his cheeks heating up at the idea of dancing the last dance of the night with his liege, with the _King_ -  
But of course it does – and he’s quick to take the hand he’s offering him, more than eager to let Lord Xander lead him across the dance floor until the party ends.  
(Every time their eyes meet, his heart flutters in his chest; and as it dawns on him that this feeling might very well be what most ladies here feel for Lord Xander, he finally understands why they all seemed so adamant on dancing with him and him only tonight.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! ;w;


End file.
